DXW Rumble Resolution 2020
Card 30-Man Rumble Resolution Match; Winner face either DXW Global Champion or DXW World Heavyweight Champion at DXW DestructionMania IV 30-Woman Rumble Resolution Match; Winner face either DXW Global Women's Champion or DXW International Women's Champion at DXW DestructionMania IV DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Horrid Henry DXW World Heavyweight Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. Nobuyuki Sugou 30 Minute Fight Without Honor Ironwoman Match for the DXW International Women's Championship Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Lucina Last Man Standing Match Torrin Fluker vs. Gohan DXW Global Women's Championship Jenny Realight © vs. Jackinori DXW Global Television Championship Mowgli © vs. Roderick Strong Ladder Match for the DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Enzai Cellmates (Guys & Jose) © vs. The Lucha Bros (Pentagon Jr. & Rey Fenix) DXW World Tag Team Championship The Iron Fists of Injustice (Heihachi Mishima & Lars Alexandersson) © vs. Hwoarang & Seto Kaiba Preshow DXW Social Network Championship Tsukune Aono © w/Kenny Rodriguez & Moka Akashiya vs. Jimmy Havoc Sarada Uchiha vs. Zoey RumbleResolution2K20Preshow.jpg RumbleResolution2K20Preshow2.jpg RumbleResolution2K20DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K20DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K20DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K20DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K20TorrinFlukervGohan.jpg RumbleResolution2K20DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K20DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K20DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K2030WomanRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg RumbleResolution2K2030ManRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg Results *P2. After the match, Tsukune grabs the mic as he says "That's for my Yokai Academy, you gothic bastard." Tsukune walks out of the 6-sided ring with Moka & Kenny to celebrate on the stage. *1. Hwoarang goes for Falcon Dice Kick to Heihachi, but Zafina goes to the apron to distract the referee Rudy Charles until Lars goes back to the ring and hits Hwoarang with Raging Thunder then knocks Seto off the apron, and Heihachi hits Hwoarang with a Jumping Powerbomb to make a pinfall, but Hwoarang kicks out at two as the crowd cheers and Lars is furious. Heihachi goes for another Jumping Powerbomb, but Hwoarang counters with Yoshi Tonic then hit him with Falcon Dice Kick then hits Lars off the apron with a Superkick, then tags Seto in, and Seto hits Heihachi with Ultimate Solution to make a pinfall, but Zafina pulls the referee Rudy Charles out of the ring to stop the pinfall at two. Referee Rudy Charles has had enough as he ejects Zafina from the ringside. Seto goes for another Ultimate Solution, but Heihachi reverses into a small package to make a shocking pinfall victory as the crowd boos at them. After the match, Seto & Hwoarang are arguing with the referee Rudy Charles. *3. After the match, Adam Cole rushes to the ring and hits Mowgli with a Superkick followed by the Last Shot. Cole & Strong are stomping on Mowgli until Baloo & Kit Cloudkicker rushes for Mowgli's aid, but they were jumped to the ring posts from behind by Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly. Fish & O'Reilly hits Mowgli with Chasin' the Dragon as the crowd boos at them. Adam Cole grabs Mowgli's DXW Global Television Championship and raises it. Adam Cole and the crowd does his signature taunt together. Then The Undisputed Era walks out after Adam Cole puts the belt back to Mowgli. *5. Gohan tosses Torrin back in the ring and hits him with a powerbomb on the steps then slams his ribs with the steps. While the referee Brian Hebner starts counting, Gohan told Torrin "I told you, Torrin Fluker! Your life is fucking over! You're a fucking failure like your wife, your mother, your father, your aunt, your siblings, your brainless slutty harem, and especially Timmy Turner and AK-47! DXW is JSA now! You're finished so I can fuck Jenny Realight while Videl taunts you!" Then Torrin's eyes turning red quickly gets up at 9 and starts pummeling Gohan rapidly as the crowd explodes. Torrin hits Gohan with Suplex City Biatch (Triple German Suplex) followed by Indiana Slamma (Sitout Alabama Slam) and 317 (Running Front Flip DDT) and war cry screams as the crowd cheers. Torrin grabs the ladder to the ring and climbs up and hits him with Fluker Meltdown (Spiral Tap) off the ladder. Torrin goes for another Fluker Meltdown, but Gohan quickly gets up and climbs on the ladder as Torrin and Gohan are trading fists on the top of the ladder. Gohan slams Torrin's head on the top of the ladder and sets up for Masenko off the top of the ladder until the crowd cheers as Akira "AK-47" Kenshin rushes to the ring and hits Gohan from behind with a steel chair to the back 8 times. Then Akira goes out then saturating two tables with lighter fluid then sets them on fire, and Torrin hits Gohan with a king-size superplex through the flaming table as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!". Torrin's not finished as he straps Gohan to the stretcher then assisting Akira to slam Gohan on the ring post to bust him wide open and slams him down to the floor while Torrin sits down in painful exhaustion. Akira helps Torrin up to his feet as the referee Brian Hebner counts to ten on Gohan to makes Torrin the last man standing. After the match, Torrin Fluker grabs the mic as he says "Gohan...that's what you get for insulting me...my harem...my family...and my friends! And that's...for killing me...at DXW DestructionMania II...you motherfucker." The crowd cheers as Torrin collapses and Jenny Realight rushes to the ringside as she and Akira help Torrin back up to walk out backstage as the EMTs stretches Gohan out of the arena to the ambulance to the hospital. *6. After the match, Loona celebrates while Revy walks out in a huff. *7. After the match, Lucina and Sakura are both lying down in exhaustion. The referee Jessika Carr helps Lucina up and raises her arm. Sakura gets up a bit as the referee Jessika Carr is about to give Lucina the title, but Sakura takes the title from her and looks at it sadly. Then gives the title to Lucina then raises her arm with a sign of respect until a woman rushes from the crowd to the ring and jumps both Lucina and Sakura from behind. The camera shows the woman's face reveals herself as Malty S. Melromarc. Malty hit Sakura with a Spinebuster and hits Lucina with a clothesline. Malty grabs the table to the ringside and places Lucina on it, and hits Sakura out of the ring with a chokeslam on Lucina through the table. Malty grabs Lucina's DXW International Women's Championship belt and raises it as the crowd boos at her, then she throws it back at them then walks out. *8.Greninja & Incineroar arrive to help Ash, but HIM & Perfect Cell jump them from behind. Nobuyuki goes for another Brainwasher, but Ash counters and hits him with Pikachu's Thundertail, then soars HIM & Perfect Cell with a diving crossbody then rushes back to the ring, and Nobuyuki locks Ash from out of nowhere with Fairy King Lock. After the match, Maximillion Pegasus rushes to the ring and jumps Ash Ketchum from behind. HIM & Perfect Cell rushes to the ring and The Masters of Society are stomping on Ash until Greninja & Incineroar gets up and rushes to the ring for Ash's aid, but HIM & Cell backfire them while Pegasus & Nobuyuki are still assaulting Ash until the crowd explodes as Adam Oliver rushes to the ring and hits Nobuyuki with OWA-KO, then hits Cell with OWA-KO, and hits HIM with OWA-KO. Adam turns his attention to Pegasus. Adam and Pegasus are brawling with each other while Incineroar hits HIM with German Suplex, Greninja hits Perfect Cell with Greninja Link, and Ash hits Nobuyuki with Welcome to Pallet Town. Pegasus goes for Millennium Neckbreaker to Adam, but Ash hits Pegasus with a Superkick, and Adam hits Pegasus with OWA-KO. The Masters of Society retreats in a huff as Adam grabs Ash's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt to him, and both men are staring at each other and Adam walks out while Ash is celebrating with Greninja & Incineroar in the ring. *9. Horrid Henry originally won the title but Adrenaline General Manager Dario Cueto came out and restarted the match due to Dylan's foot on the rope during the pinfall while the referee never saw it. After the match, The Juvenile Delinquents (Kevin Murphy, Judd Birch, & Terrence) rushes to the ring and attacks Dylan James Check as the crowd boos at them until the lights went out. The lights went back on and the crowd explodes as Kyuss (Sesshomaru, Buzz, Inuyasha, & Noctis Lucis Caelum) appears in the ring and attacking The Juvenile Delinquents. Inuyasha hits Kevin with Full Fledge Demon Bomb, Noctis hits Judd Birch with Sword of the Father, Buzz locks Terrence up with Kyuss Torture Chamber, and Sesshomaru hits Henry with Demonic Chokeslam. DJC locks Henry up with a headlock and Rarity grabs a kendo stick and spanks Henry's rear repeatedly with it as Henry screams and crying in pain. DJC hits Henry with a bulldog and throws him out of the ring, and so is Kyuss tossing Terrence, Judd, & Kevin out of the ring. While Henry screaming "YOU AND YOUR WANKERS WILL REGRET THIS!" at DJC, Rarity, & Kyuss. Cueto comes back to the stage and announces that due to their interference and assaulting DJC after the match before karma struck them by Kyuss, The Juvenile Delinquents are now banned from the Rumble Resolution Match. The crowd cheers as The Juvenile Delinquents are shocked and want to go back to the ring for their revenge until The Bullet Club (Lincoln Loud, Kinjack, Bobby Santiago, & Gladion) rushes in and jumps them from behind and brawls them out of the ring. DJC celebrates with Rarity & Kyuss. *10. After the match, Killer Croc celebrates and points to the DestructionMania IV logo and pyro bursting. Then the DXW Global Champion, Dylan James Check arrives to the ring and grabs the mic as he says "Killer Croc, congratulations, my friend. You finally won this year's Rumble Resolution. How about you and I gonna settle the score with each other for my belt in the main event at DXW DestructionMania IV...inside the 6-Sides of Hell Match!?" Killer Croc then responded "Hell yeah, Dylan! Let's do this! See you at Mania in Arlington." DJC & Killer Croc celebrate in the ring to close the show. Rumble Resolution Matches Women's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Shotzi Blackheart and Loona made their DXW in-ring debuts. *Xion, Revy, and Lucy Ashley made their DXW returns. Men's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Bob Richards made his DXW in-ring debut. *Ken Kaneki, "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne, Vega, and Killer Croc made their DXW returns. *Matt Kyle was already eliminated and grabbed onto Perfect Cell's arm while Killer Croc snuck up behind and lifted Cell over the ropes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Jenny Realight & Akira "AK-47" Kenshin rushes a battered and bloodied Torrin Fluker to the limo and drives him to the local nearby hospital. *Kim Possible was announced as the fourth inductee of DXW Extreme Hall of Fame 2020. *Backstage, in the locker room, Sakura Hagiwara comes out of the training room and limps in pain after her match with Lucina and getting jumped by Malty S. Melromarc until Revy stops by and extending her hand to Sakura. Revy told Sakura "International Tag Team Championship Mini-Tournament on the next episode of Unleashed, Sakura? You'll be better off without your International Women's Championship to Lucina. You two did put up a good fight." Sakura says "Thanks." Sakura shakes Revy's hand and both women walks out together. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2020